killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone Shadow Fall
Killzone: Shadow Fall is the fourth game in the main series and the sixth in the overall series (including Liberation and Mercenary). It was a PlayStation 4 exclusive as well as a launch title. Plot Set approximately two to three decades after the events of Killzone 3, the once-warring Vektan ISA and Helghast have entered into an uneasy coexistence on planet Vekta. The Helghast people on Vekta are survivors of the devastation of Helghan during the Second Extrasolar War, their home world being irrevocably damaged when the maniacal Jorhan Stahl attempted to use an advanced Helghast space flagship stocked with irradiated petrusite missiles to wipe out Earth's population. Stahl's flagship was instead intercepted and destroyed by ISA-commandeered strike fighters mere moments before it could head to Earth, with its lethal petrusite payload detonating over Helghan instead, due to massive secondary explosions. Some time after the conflict, the Vektan ISA then offered the Helghast survivors refuge on lush Vekta, away from hazardously irradiated Helghan. Their cities and communities separated by towering walls, the Vektan and Helghast people live starkly contrasting lives, with tensions constantly high in areas bordering the walls. The game's events follow Lucas Kellan, a VSA Shadow Marshall tasked with keeping the peace between the two sides, and protecting his people from any threat the Helghast may cause, including terrorist attacks performed by the Black Hand. Multiplayer The game's multiplayer lacks jetpacks or exoskeletons, in order to ensure that custom Warzone presets work on all maps.2013-09-11, Killzone: Shadow Fall Removes Jetpacks, XP From Multiplayer. IGN, accessed on 2013-09-24 22 weapons are available, including the M82, StA-52, and StA-18 from previous games. There are now only three classes——Assault, and Support.2013-10-07, Killzone: Shadow Fall’s Character Classes Explained. IGN, accessed on 2013-10-08 There are also ten multiplayer maps currently available, with more promised to be released over subsequent months for no additional cost. A $20 online season pass is also available. It will contain a co-op expansion pack, three new map packs, and two additional multiplayer expansion packs. The wave-based co-op mode is a four-player game type set across four new cooperative levels, and featuring a unique leveling system and new unlocks. The trio of map packs, each of which introduces two new levels, will also be part of the cooperative survival mode. An OWL combat drone skin and unique multiplayer Spotlight move" are also included.2013-09-24, Killzone: Shadow Fall Season Pass Features Co-op Expansions. IGN, accessed on 2013-09-24 Warzones The multiplayer uses a system where you choose to play from different Warzones, created by the developers or the community. While basic ones are available, anyone can create their own with custom rules, putting the warzone up for anyone to view and join. As of now the options are fairly limited, mostly involving turning off or limiting aspects of the basic Warzone game mode. Development Killzone: Shadow Fall was announced at the PlayStation Meeting in February 2013, and will be a PlayStation 4 launch title. The demo of Killzone: Shadow Fall shown during PlayStation 4's announcement only used 4GB of memory – not the full 8GB GDDR5 RAM available to developers in the final hardware, Guerrilla has revealed. According to the studio, 3072MB (3GB) of PS4's 8GB were dedicated to video resources powering the demo, with 1,536MB used for system resources. A further 128MB were shared between the two.Of the 3GB reserved for video memory, 1,321 MB were used by non-streaming textures. According to Guerrilla, the demo featured 8200 physics objects, 500 particle systems and real-time reflections - which include "a lot of Guerrilla secret sauce". Guerrilla's decision to stick with 4GB suggest that the developer may not have been aware of Sony's decision to include 8GB in final retail hardware – something Just Add Water CEO Stewart Gilray told VideoGamer.com had been kept secret from third-party developers until the console's announcement. "We were told PS4 was 4GB originally," Gilray told us, "and we first knew it had 8GBs when Mark said at the event's stage, 'And it has 8GB of memory.' We'd had kits at that point for a good while." Two actors were confirmed on July 9, 2013: Homeland star David Harewood will be playing Vektan Security Agency director Sinclair, and True Blood's Jamie Gray Hyder will be playing Echo, an intelligence operative for the Helghast. Release The game was November 15, 2013 (North America) and November 29, 2013 (Europe) alongside the PlayStation 4's release. Many retailers released it several days early, along with most PS4 launch titles. It was met with average to good critical reception, with sites like Polygon giving it a 5/10 while sites like Destructoid rewarded it a 9/10. Many complaints involved the zero gravity sections of the campaign and the game's over-all lack of innovation for a next-gen launch title. Trivia * By the end of the demo when it reveals the Helghast part of the City, the screens on some of the buildings shows a looping video of Scolar Visari from the first Killzone's intro cinematic. * The Helghast in Shadow Fall are now no longer exclusively sporting British accents, since recent gameplay footage shows that some now have American accents.2013-10-18, Killzone Shadow Fall. Gametrailers, accessed on 2013-10-22 Screenshots Killzone Shadowfall.jpg Shadow Fall Screen 2.jpg Shadow Fall Screen 2.png Shadow Fall Screen 4.png Shadow Fall Screen 5.png Kzsf ss 2013-02-20 announcement 01.jpg Kzsf ss 2013-02-20 announcement 02.jpg Kzsf ca 2013-02-20 announcement.jpg kzsf_ss_2013-02-20_announcement_10.jpg Killzone-shadow-fall-ps4-wallpaper-in-hd.jpg K-bigpic.jpg|Graphical Comparison (Killzone 3 and Shadow Fall models running on PS4) Killzone Shadow Fall Helghast firing his weapon.jpeg Killzone-shadow-fall- helgasht artwork.jpg city Killzone_003.png|Vekta City Killzone SF.4.png|Black Hand Operative Killzone SF.3.png|Black Hand Heavy Killzone SF.1.png Helghast Sniper Helmet Shadow Fall.jpeg Killzone Shadow Fall Support.jpg|VSA Support Killzone Shadow Fall Scout.jpg|VSA Scout Killzone Shadow Fall Assault.jpg|VSA Assault Trooper Killzone Shadow Fall Helghast Support.jpg|Helghast Support Killzone Shadow Fall Helghast Scout.jpg|Helghast Scout Killzone Shadow Fall Helghast Assault.jpg|Helghast Assault Trooper kzsf_fe_2013-10-08_helghast-infantry_05.jpg|Helghast Commando Kzsf ss 2013-08-20 gamescom-multiplayer 07.jpg Kzsf ss 2013-08-20 gamescom-multiplayer 06.jpg Kzsf ss 2013-08-20 gamescom-multiplayer 05.jpg Kzsf ss 2013-08-20 gamescom-multiplayer 03.jpg Trailers Killzone Shadow Fall Gameplay|Gameplay Killzone Shadow Fall Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer File:Gamescom Killzone Shadow Fall Multiplayer Trailer|Multiplayer Trailer More Killzone Shadow Fall Gameplay - TGS 2013|More Killzone Shadow Fall Gameplay - TGS 2013 12 Minutes of Killzone Shadow Fall Gameplay - TGS 2013|Gameplay - TGS 2013 References Category:Games Category:Killzone Series Category:Guerrilla Games Category:Killzone: Shadow Fall